Paranormal Sight
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Zexion, gifted with Paranormal Sight, is sent to investigate an increase of paranormal in a village. What he finds there is a boy who is trapped and he too falls victim. With deadly ghosts after them, can they escape with only a camera as a weapon?


Kira: Hey folks, time for a new fanfiction from yours truely. Yes I know, I tend to start fanfictions and never finish them, but just give me time my faithful and stalkerish reviewers haha. This was based off a dream I had before, and I'm still not pleased with the title. So any suggestions for the title would be welcome, and if I use it, you can choose a chapter for me to write, about anything having to do with the story, whether it be naughty, a fanpairing, something evil you want to happen to a certain character, or a secret you want to be revealed, and it shall be dedicated to you. Oh, and a reminder, this will be the only chapter written in first person as the rest will be in third person. However, for a few special chapters, perhaps they may be in first person as well, but in notes. Please enjoy the, sadly short, chapter and leave a review so I can see if anyone likes this! Plus that does help make me write faster hehe. Yes, bribery haha.

* * *

_My name is Zexion Nomura, though I doubt that you have ever heard of me. I'm known as the Cloaked Schemer, a title I've been given in this small organization I work for. You probably have found this journal somewhere, perhaps in a library, or a bookstore, rotting away. My story isn't something of too importance, and it's not supposed to be known as well. I am defying orders in keeping this classified. But who would find my journal and take it from my desk? One of the other investigators?_

_I work for the Thirteenth Order of Paranormal Investigations, T.O.P.I. for short. It's surprisingly a secret branch of the government, but they tend to pretend that we don't exist. All in all, we're nobodies; people who were thought to have died in tragic accidents. We have no families, and we have no friends, absolutely no connections to reality. It may seem a bit extreme, but we are fine with it, for good reasons. Our names were even changed when we joined, but somehow that never bothered any of us investigators._

_My name had been Ienzo Yūgure, a citizen of Radiant Gardens, formerly an apprentice of Ansem the Wise, the closest thing I had to a father after my parents had died when I was young. Being the only apprentice of his, I was quite special to him, and more than intelligent. When I had received a note in the mail, I knew that my visions and dreams were not an illusion to me, nor were my powers. I felt guilty when I accepted the job offer, knowing from the letter, what they would do. I was right. They caused my lab to blow up due to, and I quote, "an experiment gone wrong", to cover my disappearance. But I had defied their secrecy, I left a note to Ansem, and he kept quiet. I still keep in contact with him, reading letters he sent me. I missed the old days studying science under his watchful and knowing eyes, and the sea salt ice cream he always bought me when a hypothesis had not been accurate._

_One day one of the higher ups, the leader of the organization, found me reading the letters. I knew I was busted, but like the calm collected person I was, I just sat there with expressionless eyes, staring up at the silver headed male with piercing amber eyes. Surprisingly enough, he didn't explode, as he was well known to. He only smirked when he found out who it was from. It turned out that Ansem was a dear old friend of his, as he had once been an apprentice of him as well. We shared a quiet laugh, and he let it slide, on one condition. He could get updates from Ansem as well, and to tell him that his old friend Xemnas Zarein, formerly known as Xehanort Nazoku, said hello._

_We became friends soon enough, talking about our work and our lives beforehand. I'm not the only investigator that was hired. There are four Senior Investigators, one Head Investigator, and four Junior Investigators, including me. One dysfunctional group you might see as a loose nit family that has to constantly deal with each other. Each of us had been given a title, as all nine of us possess not only the gift of paranormal sight, being able to see, hear, and feel ghosts whether it is night or day, we also have a power, either it be controlling an element, or something else, like predicting the future. Not just anyone gets into the Order, you see. My power is of illusions, controlling what others can see, hear, and feel. Thus my title being the _Cloaked_ Schemer, the last part hailing to the part in which I do devise clever plans._

_However, talking about the Thirteenth Order is not what this journal is about. No, it's about my big case, one that could get me the title of Senior Investigator, forever ridding me of the annoying title of Junior Investigator I have right now. You see, I was going to be sent off to a Japanese hotspot for the paranormal. What, surprised about it? It's exactly like the game series Fatal Frame, but those were turned into games for a cover up. It's not just a game, dear reader, it's real. You have reason to fear the dark, why, when you were but a mere simple-minded, yet very open-minded child, you stayed up at night with a night light on. It is why you had jumped into your parents' rooms crying hysterically about monsters being in your closet, why your dreams turned into nightmares and caused you to wake up screaming like a banshee. It's because you're not alone._

_You're _never _alone._


End file.
